


Orzhov Opulence

by Jimaine



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, Gratuitous Hair Coins, M/M, Orzhov Dress-up, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimaine/pseuds/Jimaine
Summary: Dressing for formal guild events can be an ordeal for anyone, but no one dresses up like the Orzhov. Getting out can be almost as difficult as getting in, but Ral always did like a challenge.





	Orzhov Opulence

**Author's Note:**

> As always much thanks to my sister and lovely beta Thren!

Kaya had been very clear. She was  _ not _ putting coins in her hair, she had been  _ clear _ .

Kaya entered the giant Ballroom in an  _ enormous _ dress and… coins in her hair. She sighed. The Orzhov attendants where nothing if not persistent, and had managed to wear her down over the course of the five-hour marathon they had insisted it took to get her ready.

Looking across the room she saw many of her friends all looking very nice— though none of  _ them _ had coins in their hair, she noted. She saw Lavinia in her dress uniform, clothing crisply pressed and armor polished to a mirror shine. She saw Vraska in a layered filmy gown, with her 'hair' actually woven back in a very pleasing pattern. She saw Hekara in… well, in what she assumed was formal attire, at least for the Rakdos. But the effort had been made. And she saw Ral, in clean clothes without his acumulator, and he’d even bothered to shave.

Ral looked up, and she saw him snort with laughter. Following his gaze, she saw a very sullen-looking Tomik Vrona and barely managed to contain her own laugh. Tomik had always been understated among the Orzhov—which ment compared to the rest of their little band he was always decked to the nines. But this time, it would seem he too had failed to thwart the attendants, and stood there in full Orzhov opulence complete with coins in his hair and some kind of gold body paint around his eyes. 

He did  _ not _ look happy about it.

Ral continued to laugh as Tomik walked up to him. He thunked Ral on the shoulder, making him stand up straight as he attempted to hide his chuckles in the face of Tomik's unamused glare. He didn't seem overly successful.

~*~

"You look… nice," Ral said between chuckles.

"I look ridiculous."

"I wasn't going to say that," he said as evenly as possible. Which, considering his shoulders were still shaking, wasn't all that even. "So uh… Hypothetically… how would someone get you out of all of this?" he asked casually.

Tomik glared at him but it slowly shifted into a sly grin, and he moved a little closer, dropping his voice. Whether that was to seduce him or just to keep from being overheard, Ral wasn't entirely sure. "You're thinking about undressing me at a time like this?"

Ral nodded, enrapt.

"Well... it's quite a process, and I have a very early meeting tomorrow. I was rather thinking of turning in early tonight."

Ral pouted pointedly.

But instead of the sigh Ral was expecting, Tomik gave him a seductive smile and leaned in. "I'll tell you what. If you can get all of this off of me,  _ without _ ripping, breaking or otherwise damaging  _ any _ of it..." he leaned in close, whispering in Ral's ear.

A jolt ran through his body, and Ral swallowed, nodding. "Deal," he said, a little strained.


End file.
